Los Juegos Nunca Terminan
by Isi Dixon de Mellark
Summary: Secuela "Recuerdos: Los Juegos Nunca Terminan" Katniss tendrá que volver a la Arena, aceptando que probablemente no tendra la misma suerte anterior y que terminara muerta, dejando a Benji solo. Pero sus posibilidades de morir cambian cuando se une en un romance falso con su compañero tributo. Ganandose el amor del Capitolio y el odio de otros, dependiendo de eso para salir con vida
1. Chapter 1

Secuela de "Recuerdos: LJNT"

Capitulo 1: Mi segunda cosecha.

La noche anterior a mi cosecha, antes de que Hazel se fuera, la llamé para que habláramos, Posy y Benji se quedaron en el salón viendo televisión y Gis se quedo con ellos vigilándolos, las dos fuimos a la cocina:

-¿Pasa algo, Katniss? –me pregunto.

-Ya sabes que mañana me elegirán para los juegos Hazel, y es muy poco probable que no vuelva con vida…-

-No digas eso… -

-Por favor, déjame terminar –digo tomando aire –Benji no tiene a nadie mas, exceptuándome, con Haymitch hemos hablado y hemos ideado un plan… si muero, deje bastante de mi dinero en su casa, dinero que será tuyo si ayudas a cuidarlo… no dejes que vaya a un orfanato, por favor –dije casi suplicando.

-Katniss… claro que les ayudare, yo los quiero mucho, a los dos… si no fuera por ti tal vez no hubiese logrado mantener a mi familia con vida –me dijo.

-Muchas gracias, Hazel –dije abrazándola.

Volvimos al salón y Hazel se fue con Posy. Lleve a Benji a la cama y en pocos minutos se durmió.

Subí a mi habitación y me tumbe en mi cama aun con la ropa puesta:

-¿Qué piensas? –me pregunto Gis.

-No se en que debería estar pensando realmente –respondo.

-Intenta dormir un poco, lo necesitaras –me dijo.

Asentí, aunque dudaba de poder dormir bien, me puse un camisón y me acosté en medio de la gigante cama.

…

Desperté ahogando un grito contra mi almohada, por la ventana no había luz así que aun era de noche, me incorpore en la cama recuperándome de la pesadilla, era una de los usuales: Mis padres y Prim explotando en la mina, una y otra vez.

Abandone las esperanzas de seguir durmiendo y me levante con cuidado de no hacer ruido para no despertar a Gis que dormitaba en una de las almohadas convertido en un cachorro.

…

Termine de vestir a Benji y comenzamos a desayunar cuando sonó el teléfono:

-¿Hola? –dije.

-¿Cómo estas? –dijo Finnick.

-Bien… creo –respondí.

-Esto es una mierda –

-Dime algo que no sepa ¿Has hablado con Johanna? –pregunte intentando cambiar de tema.

-Si, si se le puede decir hablar, esta pasando por una crisis nerviosa con tu cosecha y tener que volver a ser mentora –respondió.

-Lo imagino, bueno, tengo que ir a vestirme ¿Quieres hablar con Benji? –pregunte.

-Claro, pásamelo –respondió, Benji se me acerco y comenzó a hablar con el. Fui arriba a vestirme, me puse la ropa que me había dejado Cinna la semana pasada que me había visitado.

Media hora antes de que comenzara la cosecha Benji y yo salimos de mi casa, la mire una última vez ya que probablemente no volvería a verla, ni Benji tampoco.

Fuimos a la casa de Haymitch, el y Peeta estaban en la cocina:

-¿Ya estas listo? –pregunte entrando.

-Aquí huele mal –dijo Benji arrugando la nariz.

-Eso es una ofensa para el chico –dijo Haymitch señalando a Peeta –Por algo le pago para que asee –

-Haymitch, yo le pago, no tu –digo sonriendo.

Salimos de la Aldea de los Vencedores, Benji fue donde Hazel y Haymitch fue al estrado donde ya estaban los demás; sentí todas las miradas sobre mi mientras caminaba hacia el área donde tenia que registrarme.

Era la única mujer, obviamente, era la única vencedora del distrito 12.

Effie se acerco al podio luciendo una peluca rosa, pusieron el video mandado del Capitolio y entonces Effie comenzó a hablar:

-Bienvenidos, a la Septuagésima cuarta edición de los juegos del hambre, este año el distrito 12 tendrá el deber de cumplir con la regla impuesta hace 12 años que estipula que cada año un distrito tendría que presentar a su tributo elegido de entre sus vencedores, alternando entre masculino y femenino; este año el distrito 12 presentara al tributo femenino de entre sus vencedores… -se le corto la voz, levante la vista y vi que tenia los ojos humedecidos, tomo un respiro y siguió hablando: -Como siempre… las damas primero –dijo yendo hacia la urna donde se encontraba una única papeleta, con mi nombre escrito en ella –Katniss Everdeen –sentí como las garras de Gis se clavaban un poco fuerte

Camine hacia el estrado y me situé junto a Effie, ella fue hacia la otra urna:

-¡Peeta Mellark! –

Puedo oír un pitido en mis oídos, igual que la ultima vez, veo a Peeta subir y situarse al otro lado de Effie.

El alcalde habla y después estrecho mi mano con la de Peeta.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: "La despedida y el Tren"

Me llevaron a la misma habitación en la que había estado cuatro años atrás, entraron Hazel con sus hijos, le había pedido antes que me dejara hablar con Benji a solas.

Hazel me abrazo: -Espero que lo logres de nuevo, Katniss –me susurro.

-Tambien lo espero –le dije sonriendo.

Vic y Posy me abrazaron, les devolví el abrazo, Rory paso a abrazarme después. Mire a Gale que asintió secamente con la cabeza.

-Mantendré mi promesa, Katniss –dijo Hazel mientras salía con los chicos.

Gale antes de cerrar me dijo:

-Quiero… quiero agradecerte por… por habernos ayudado –y después cerro la puerta.

Al minuto entro Benji solo y se lanzo a mis brazos:

-No quiero que te vayas –me dijo triste.

-Volveré en un mes, tal vez menos –dije mintiendo, ya que no estaba segura si de verdad volvería –Prométeme que te portaras bien con Hazel –le dije, el asintió –Prométeme que le harás caso en lo que te diga –el asintió de nuevo –Te amo ¿Ok? –dije abrazándolo y conteniendo las lagrimas.

-Yo tambien te amo –dijo poniendo sus delgados brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

Entraron los agentes de la paz para indicar que el tiempo se había acabado.

-Ahora, escúchame –dije mirándolo –Ve con ellos abajo, y busca a Hazel ¿ok? Nos veremos en un mes –

Benji abrazo a Gis y después camino hacia los agentes.

-Adiós –dijo saliendo por la puerta.

Inhale y exhale mientras me calmaba, no debía llorar. Me mire en el espejo que había en la sala: tenía los ojos un poco rojos pero no era algo que se notara mucho.

Effie nos llevo a la plataforma, los camarógrafos nos fotografiaron mientras subíamos y después la puerta del tren se cerro.

Fui directo a mi habitación, aunque a mitad de camino, recordé que ahora debía de volver a los alojamientos de los tributos. Así que pase por delante de mi puerta y la de Haymitch y fui a la habitación que había ocupado hace 4 años, y que ocuparon las otras cuatro tributos a las que tuve que entrenar.

-Bien, hagamos un resumen rápido –dijo Gis -¿A que lugares tendrás que ir en el centro de entrenamiento? –

Lo pensé, era buena escalando, con el arco, técnicas de supervivencia en exteriores y con las plantas comestibles. Lo cual los demás tributos sabrán, por lo que perderé ventaja.

-Entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, camuflaje… lanzamiento de cuchillos ¿Qué mas? –

-Prueba tambien a ir con las trampas, nos podrían servir –

Asentí distraída, me tocaba incesantemente el pequeño Sinsajo de Flynn que llevaba prendido en mi camisa.

Después de unas dos horas, Effie llamo a mi habitación para que fuéramos a cenar.

En el comedor ya estaban Peeta y Haymitch. Las dos nos sentamos y comenzamos a comer:

-Y entonces, ¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando lleguemos al Capitolio? –pregunto Peeta.

-Pasaremos a manos de los estilistas –respondí mientras me servía sopa de una fuente que había en la mesa

–El equipo de preparación arreglara algunas "imperfecciones" y después pasaras el resto del día con Portia hasta la hora del desfile –dijo Haymitch – Katniss, según lo que me dijo Cinna esta mañana, tu tiempo será algo reducido ya que tendrás que ir al palco de los patrocinadores unas cuantas horas antes del desfile –

Asentí.

-¿Y después? –Pregunto Peeta -¿Qué haremos al día siguiente? –

-Son tres días de entrenamiento, el tercer día es la sesión privada con los vigilantes, y el día de la entrevista la pasaras con Haymitch viendo tu estrategia para la entrevista y la arena –dije.

-¿Y tu? –me pregunto.

-Ya se lo que debo hacer, mas o menos –respondí cortantemente –Si tienes preguntas sobre la Arena o cualquier otra cosa, se las haras a Haymitch, mi deber como mentora solo será hablar con patrocinadores estos cuatro días –dije.

Nadie hablo después. Cuando terminamos Effie nos llevo a ver las cosechas.

Me quede con algunos rostros, un chico gigante del distrito 2 que se abalanzo a presentarse como tributo, una chica de cabello rojo en el distrito 5 y una chica de 12 años del distrito 11. Sofoque un grito al verla, y me acerque mas al televisor, ignorando las preguntas de Effie y Haymitch.

Era una de las hermanas de Nali, no había duda.

Cuando llego el distrito 12, obviamente, todos los comentarios se centraron sobre mi lo que me molesto un poco. Dijeron que esperaban que mi suerte estuviese de mi parte y que no querían perder a alguien tan querido por el Capitolio. Igual eso me serviría para tener patrocinadores.

Mientras pensaba en eso, me di cuenta de que había un fallo en mi plan de ganar, Peeta. El Peeta que me había ayudado los últimos cuatro años con Haymitch, que era amable con todos y que cuando Benji iba a visitar a Haymitch, le daba galletas. El mismo Peeta que no hizo nada para salvarme cuando tenia diez años y me hicieron la incisión en la Estación.

El Peeta que tendría que morir si yo quería ganar.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: "El Rompimiento"

Al día siguiente, después de desayunar me quede en el comedor mirando por la ventana, dentro de poco pasaríamos por debajo de las montañas que rodeaban el Capitolio.

La idea de tener que matar a Peeta ronda por mi cabeza incansablemente, martillando en lo más profundo de mi remordimiento.

No, no podría matarlo. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que en la Arena lo matara alguien más, pero, si ambos terminábamos como los finalistas. Cedería. No mataría de nuevo a alguien de mi distrito como hice con Cory.

A las 1 de la tarde ya estamos pasando por los túneles subterráneos que conducen dentro del Capitolio. Se me unen Haymitch, Effie y Peeta, y juntos observamos al Capitolio aparecer en su total esplendor.

He observado este lugar tantas veces que no me sorprende nada lo que veo, además, después de las veces que tuve que venir aquí por conciertos y para ser vendida. La imagen del Capitolio me produce más repelús que asombro.

Observo el rostro de Peeta deformarse con el asombro ante la gigantesca ciudad, supongo que hace cuatro años yo estaba igual.

Mientras pasamos los ciudadanos del Capitolio reconocen nuestro tren y empiezan a gritar y a saludar.

Pero, sinceramente, no estoy de humor para saludar a mis "fans". Pero Peeta al parecer si. Ya que se acerca a la ventana y comienza a saludar a los ciudadanos. Ellos le responden con entusiasmo. Pero después de un rato entramos en la plataforma y nos llevan donde nuestros estilistas.

Flavius, Venia y Octavia me reciben con su habitual parloteo, acerca del estado de mis cejas y rostro. Aunque, después de tantos años con ellos, ya me he insensibilizado ante el dolor de las depilaciones.

Gis se queda revoloteando a mi alrededor mientras me tumbo en la camilla.

Después de que le den un repaso a mi cuerpo y laven mi cabello y rostro. Me dejan sentada esperando por Cinna.

Cinna entra minutos después, se ve igual que siempre, con su delineador dorado y su cabello castaño claro. Nos abrazamos:

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –me pregunta.

-Bien… algo preocupada –respondo pensando en Benji.

-Todo estará bien, ¿Quieres ver tu traje para el desfile? –pregunta. Asiento y comienza a arreglarme.

Como tenia que trabajar rápidamente ya que no contaba con tanto tiempo como los otros estilistas, Cinna no habla mucho mientras me arregla. Termino vestido con un traje negro que se amolda al cuerpo, como una malla y unas botas negras hasta las rodillas. No tengo nada de maquillaje en el rostro, solo unos toquecitos de iluminador. Mi cabello esta peinado en la habitual trenza que suelo hacerme. Gis esta en mi hombro convertido en una mariposa de color negro.

-Tienes que ir a la plaza de los patrocinadores ahora, me quedare contigo hasta que sea hora de ir al establo –me dice Cinna mientras caminamos hacia los elevadores.

Subimos en el ascensor y Cinna presiona el botón que lleva a la primera planta, después de un tiempo en silencio me dice:

-El Presidente Snow ha decidido dar un cambio a tu relación con Finnick, el nos esta esperando en la primera planta. Tienen que salir discutiendo del lugar –

-¿Por qué? –

-El Presidente quiere que mañana Finnick haga oficial que ustedes dos terminaron, ya sabes, que tu decidiste cortar la relación para no herirlo si morías en los Juegos, para darle mas drama al espectáculo –

Asiento. La puerta del ascensor se abre y bajamos, Finnick nos esta esperando, lleva un sencillo traje azul marino. Por su rostro se ve que no esta muy contento.

-¿Lista? –me pregunta.

-¿Me tienes algún guion que deba aprender? No quiero pasarme de la raya con los insultos –le digo intentando aligerar el ambiente. El sonríe un poco y niega.

-Yo comenzare, sígueme el juego simplemente –

Cinna sale primero y después Finnick y yo caminamos hacia la entrada, Finnick abre la puerta mientras grita:

-¡No entiendo que es lo que intentas hacer, Katniss! –

-¡No me hagas esto mas difícil, Finnick! ¡Esto lo hago por que es lo mejor para ti…!-grito y los patrocinadores mas cercanos a la entrada se cayán abruptamente. Listo, rumor difundido.

Con falsas caras de enojo, Finnick y yo nos alejamos caminando hacia diferentes lugares.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4 "El Desfile"

Los murmullos me siguen mientras camino hacia el establo. Sigo con mi mejor cara de enfado, entró en el Establo y decido seguir enfadada, hay muchos estilistas alrededor, y si me ven con ese cambio, seguramente sospecharán.

Voy hacia el final del establo donde están los caballos negros del Distrito 12. Siento las miradas de los demás tributos sobre mí. Supongo que se deben sentir amenazados, digo, alguna ventaja debo de tener al ser la vencedora más joven de los juegos.

Peeta ya se encuentra allí, junto a Portia y su equipo de preparación. Portia me sonríe dulcemente y yo también sonrío.

Cinna llega y nos indica que subamos por que el desfile ya va a comenzar, antes de eso nos colocan unas capas negras algo pesadas.

Portia nos explica el funcionamiento de las capas, que nos "prenderán fuego" antes de que salgamos. Aunque es fuego sintetico.

No siento desconfianza, ya he visto mucho sobre los experimentos de Cinna y Portia y todos terminan bien, Peeta no se ve muy seguro.

Comienza a sonar el himno del Capitolio, y las puertas del establo se abren. Los tributos del Distrito 1 salen en su carruaje tirado por caballos blancos como la nieve.

Empiezo a escuchar los vitoreos y exclamaciones de los ciudadanos.

El carruaje del Distrito 11 sale y Cinna nos prendé fuego, no puedo evitar soltar una exclamación, por un momento veo todo rojo, el fuego nos rodea a Peeta y a mí, Cinna nos grita algo, pero con el ruido no logro escucharlo:

-¿Que dijo? -le pregunto a Peeta.

-Creo que dijo que nos cogieramos de la mano -responde él.

Lo miro algo esceptica, pero juntamos nuestras manos, el carruaje comienza a avanzar, el fuego de nuestras capas va dejando una estela mientras pasamos.

La alarma ante nuestra salida se desvanece rapidamente, y comienzan a vitorear y a gritar con mucha fuerza. Gritan nuestros nombres propios, y nos veo en una de las pantallas, nos vemos relucientes, durante unos segundos no puedo reconocerme en la pantalla.

Las camarás nos projectan más de lo que deberían durante el desfile, llegamos al circulo de la ciudad donde el Presidente Snow nos aguarda.

El Presidente dice su discurso y después los carruajes vuelven a moverse, llevandonos al Centro de Entrenamiento, el cual será nuestro hogar hasta que entremos en la Arena.

Bajamos del carruaje y nos rodea nuestro equipo de preparación. Veo a mi alrededor y veo a algunos tributos mirandonos con odio, me llama la atención el del Distrito 2, pareciera querer matarme, antes de tiempo.

Cinna me lleva a una habitación donde me cambio de ropa, me pongo un vestido negro con rayas verticales de color rojo. Una de mis obligaciones es ir a hablar con los patrocinadores antes de que entre en la Arena.

Salimos y comenzamos a caminar fuera del centro, los demás tributos siguen mirandome. Miro hacia el frente e ignoro sus miradas.

Me salto la cena junto a Effie, Peeta, Haymitch y Portia. Me quedo junto a Cinna hablando con varios patrocinadores, todos haciendome preguntas sobre lo que habia pasado con Finnick, siguiendo lo que me dijo Cinna, no respondo nada y cambio de tema rapidamente, poniendo cara de tristeza al mismo tiempo. El rumor lo sabrán todos mañana.

Ya son casi las once de la noche cuando volvemos al Centro de Entrenamiento, Cinna se despide y yo subo en el ascensor hasta el piso 12.

Suspiro al entrar, voy hacia mi nueva habitación, la de los tributos, que ocupé hace 4 años. Me recuesto junto a Gis sin siquiera sacarme los zapatos, me duermo rapidamente, agotada por el día.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: El Primer Día de Entrenamiento.

Al dia siguiente soy despertada por Effie golpeando a mi puerta con su habitual frase: "Hoy es un dia muy, muy, muy importante"

Voy a desayunar, Haymitch y Peeta ya están sentados en la mesa, los Avox caminan silenciosamente alrededor llevandose los platos vacios y trayendo otros.

Me siento junto a Haymitch, desayunamos en silencio, cuando ya todos hemos terminado Haymitch dice:

-Hoy sera su primer día de Entrenamiento, Katniss, tu ya sabes el procedimiento que se tomará, estáras hasta el almuerzo entrenando, después tienes que subir, Cinna te estará esperando -asentí en silencio -Peeta -dijo ahora dirigiendose a mi compañero: -¿Tienes alguna habilidad especial? ¿Algo que pueda servirte en la Arena? -

-Creo que nada, a menos que hornear pan sirva de algo -dijo él.

-No, no sirve -dijo Haymitch.

-Es fuerte -dije yo haciendo que todos me mirasen -Te he visto levantando sacos de 40 kilos en el Quemador -

-Eso no sirve de nada -respondio él mirandome de una manera que no logre descifrar.

-En una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo sí -respondí yo.

-¿Que estás haciendo? -me dijo.

-¿Que estás haciendo tú? -le dije yo -No tienes que menospreciarte, tienes oportunidades para ganar -

-No es cierto, no tengo ninguna -respondío él levantadnose y yendose. Los tres lo miramos asombrados mientras salía.

-¿Que le pasa? -pregunte. Haymitch me miro negando:

-Nada, Kat, nada, ve a vestirte, tienen que ir a entrenar -

Lo miré intentando que me dijera lo que pasaba por su mente, pero obviamente Haymitch no me dijo nada, me levante y fui hasta mi habitación, encima de mi cama había una tunica de color morado oscuro y unos simples pantalones negros. Junto a ellos un par de botas negras. Me coloqué la ropa, Gis me dijo:

-Me preocupa algo -

-¿Que cosa? -le pregunte.

-No lo sé, simplemente, algo no encaja -dijo él caminando por la cama en forma de gato.

-Yo también lo siento, algo me dice que algo malo sucederá -dije yo.

-¿Crees que vamos a poder ganar? -pregunto.

-Creo que sí, tenemos más experiencia que ellos, aún cuando los Profesionales llevan entrenando durante años, nosotros hemos experimentado la Arena de primera mano -

-Extraño a Benji -dijo él subiendose a mi hombro mientras se convertía en un pajaro.

-Yo también, estoy preocupada por él -

-Hazel cuidara de él -

Asentí. Fuimos al elevador, Effie y Peeta ya estaban allí, me sorprendío ver a Peeta usando una versión muy parecida a mi ropa como traje. Este juego de los gemelos no les serviría mucho tiempo a Cinna y a Portia.

Bajamos hasta el nivel de Entrenamiento, los demás tributos ya habían llegado, Effie se despidío de nosotros, vi a Atala en medio del circulo que formaban los tributos, nos esperaban. Nos unimos al circulo y Atala se nos unío.

Repitío el mismo discurso de todos los años, después de que termino nos separamos:

-¿A donde, Gis? -le pregunte.

-Supongo que no estaría mal practicar un poco con las espadas -me respondío, asentí. Fui hasta el puesto de pelea con espadas. Habían solo tres personas, el chico del 1, el chico del 2 y el entrenador:

-Un gusto verte de nuevo, Kat -me dijo Lysander, el entrenador.

-Te cambiaste de puesto este año -le respondí, ya que en mis juegos el era el entrenador de tiro con cuchillo.

-Hay que mantener vivo el interés de este trabajo -me respondío Lysander riendo.

Entrené un buen rato en el puesto, habían dos hombres con armaduras que practicaban con nosotros, me iba bien, tardaba poco en vencerlos.

Pasé al puesto de trampas, estos ultimos años había ido mucho menos al bosque de lo que me hubiese gustado, el entrenador era nuevo, aunque me parecía conocido.

La hora de almorzar llegó muy rapidamente, me senté junto a Peeta en una de las mesas. No hablamos mucho, parece que aún estaba molesto por lo de la mañana. Cuando acabó la hora del almuerzo me dirigí al elevador, sentí las miradas de los demás tributos sobre mí, pero lo ignoré deliberadamente.

La puerta del elevador se abrío y vi a Cinna esperandome, me sonrío:

-Tenemos que salir -me dijo, sonreía, pero su sonrisa no llegaba hasta sus ojos.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunte preocupandome.

-El Presidente Snow quiere hablar contigo y Finnick, esta noche se hará oficial su "rompimiento" -

-¿Y de eso quiere hablarnos? -pregunté extrañada.

-Supongo que sí, no creo que haya nada más sobre que hablar, ve a cambiarte -me dijo.

Fui a mi habitación, sobre la cama había un vestido azul oscuro con un diseño negro, y unas pantis celestes junto a unos zapatos de tacón negros. Me lo pusé rapidamente, salí con Gis revoloteando a mi alrededor en forma de mariposa.

-¿Vamos? -me preguntó Cinna. Asentí, entré junto a él en el elevador. Se detuvo ante el piso 4, entró Finnick:

-¿Listos? -nos pregunto. Asentimos:

-¿Porque vamos al piso de entrenamiento? -le pregunté a Cinna.

-Snow está con los Vigilantes, saldremos los cuatro -dijo Cinna, rodé los ojos.

-Recuerden, ustedes dos siguen peleados, van a estar los entrenadores, y ellos no saben nada de esto -nos dijo. Asentimos, tomamos distancia y pusimos caras de fastidio.

Bajamos del elevador y caminamos donde los Vigilantes, sentí las miradas de todos en nosotros, las ignoré y seguí caminando. El Presidente se encontraba hablando con el vigilante jefe, Seneca. Al vernos sonrío:

-¿Están listos? Iremos a dar un paseo -asentí escuetamente junto a Finnick -Gracias Cinna, iré yo con Finnick y Katniss ahora -

Cinna salío del lugar por una puerta, no tenía idea de adonde llevaría, caminamos al lado del Presidente, vi de reojo a algunos tributos mirandome con odio.

Suspiré, subimos al elevador junto al Presidente.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: El plan del Presidente Snow.

El elevador nos dejo en el véstibulo, habían varios cámarografos afuera, caminamos junto al Presidente hacia dos autos que nos esperaban, Finnick y yo nos subimos a uno, y el Presidente al otro. "Claro, el no puede ni andar en un auto con personas fuera de su nivel" pensé enfadada.

Finnick y yo nos mantuvimos alejados en el auto, quien sabe, el conductor podría no saber del engaño. Bajamos en frente de la Mansión del Presidente, unos guardias nos escoltaron hasta su estudio en el cúal ya nos estaba esperando:

-Siéntense, por favor -dijo Snow.

Nos sentamos en frente de su escritorio, ambos compartimos miradas tensas, era obvio que algún plan debía de tener Snow, y no iba a ser muy divertido para nosotros:

-Supongo, que se preguntáran porque los he llamado a venir hoy -dijo Snow.

Ambos asentimos:

-No sabemos a que se debe el honor -dijo Finnick.

Snow rió secamente: -Señor Odair, siempre ha sabido como caer bien ¿no? -

Finnick no respondió, me estaba poniendo nerviosa, de verdad quería saber que era lo que deseaba Snow:

-Bueno, sin más miramientos, su rompimiento se hará completamente oficial hoy en la noche, anunciado, claramente, por una amiga cercana a ustedes, Johanna Mason, ya he hablado con ella para que sepa lo que tiene que decir en su entrevista -nos contó Snow.

Ambos asentimos:

-Como todos sabemos, ustedes son unas de las parejas más adoradas aquí en el Capitolio, por lo que todos se lamentarán mucho con que hayan decidido terminar, se comenzaran a formar especulaciones, sobre cual pudo ser el motivo y todo eso, y muchos llegaran a la conclusión de que la Srta. Everdeen fue la que rompió la relación ante su inminente muerte en estos juegos -

Apreté mis manos en dos puños, enfadada por como estaba jugando con mi vida. Snow sonrió y dijo:

-Cinna se encargará de decirles los demás detalles para que el plan funcione, pueden retirarse -dijo.

Ambos nos levantamos, antes de que salieramos, Snow dijo:

-Srta. Everdeen, que la suerte este siempre de su parte -

-Gracias, señor -dije entre dientes mientras salía del despacho detrás de Finnick.

Cinna nos estaba esperando afuera, nos indicó que lo siguieramos, salimos de la mansión y los tres subimos al mismo auto que nos había traído. Ninguno habló durante el viaje, había mucha tensión en el aire, yo en lo personal estaba de un humor de perros, llegamos al Centro de Entrenamiento y subimos hasta mi planta, eran las 4 de la tarde, por lo que el entrenamiento aún no acababa. No había nadie más, exceptuando a los Avox.

-Bien chicos -dijo Cinna sentándose en uno de los sillones -El Presidente me ha encargado que les cuente los detalles de su "plan" -hizo comillas con los dedos.

Finnick y yo nos sentamos y escuchamos a Cinna:

-Esto fue decidido desde el momento en que se proclamó la relación entre ustedes dos, desde que ganaste tus juegos, Katniss, cualquiera que supiera hacer cuentas se daría cuenta de que te tocaría volver a entrar en este año; un amor trágico, eso es lo que le gusta al público: ambos lograron ganar sus juegos, tienen vidas "perfectas", pero el destino no los deja en paz, y Katniss ha sido enviada a morir de nuevo -contó -Un escenario completamente trágico ¿No creen? -

Asentimos.

-Se dará a conocer que su relación termino hoy en la noche, y cundirá el pánico, la decepción, la tristeza, etc, y comenzarán las especulaciones, y se llegara a la conclusión de que fue por los Juegos -dijo Cinna -Por eso, está decidido que Katniss será la ganadora de este año, sin importa qué -

-¿Có... cómo? -pregunté estupefacta.

-¿Van a arreglar estos juegos, sólo para seguir con esta farsa? -pregunto Finnick enfadado.

-Sí -dijo Cinna -Entonces, cuando Katniss vuelva, ustedes actuarán un muy meláncolico y romántico reencuentro, y el público estára contento -

Aprete mis manos en puños: -¿Van a matar a los otros tributos? -

-Crearan más caos en lugares que tú no estes, por eso, no puedes formar ninguna alianza, ni ponerte en ningún peligro, sólo debes alejarte de la Cornucopia, pero tiene que haber un gran final -

-Harán que me enfrente al tributo que sobreviva, ¿no? -

-Claro, nadie sabe cuál podría ser, por lo que también Haymitch irá mandandote paracaídas, con cómida y armas, regalos de tus patrocinadores -dijo Cinna quedamente, dándonos a entender que eso también era plan del gobierno -Para que estés fuerte para ese momento -

-¿Qué haré en la entrevista? -pregunte entre dientes.

-Mañana Haymitch traéra la lista de preguntas que te hará Caesar -dijo Cinna -... junto a las respuestas, escritas personalmente por el Presidente Snow, las cuales... -

-Si no respondo al pie de la letra, hará que algún accidente le pase a Benji ¿no? -dije fríamente.

Cinna suspiró mientras asentía:

-Nos vemos más tarde -dijo mientrás se levantaba y salía.

-Kat, ¿Estás bien? -me preguntó Finnick. Asentí:

-Era algo que se debía de esperar ¿no? -


	7. Chapter 7

AVISO

Sip, me he dignado a aparecer después de estar casi todo el año inactiva, lamento darles falsas esperanzas a los que esperaban un nuevo capítulo, pero ya era tiempo de darles una explicación, las razones por las que no he actualizado son 3:

-Este año me he encontrado bajo mucha presión en cuanto a la escuela y mis notas, por lo que tener tiempo libre se me ha hecho muy difícil.

-He estado pasando por un terrible bloqueo, de esos que no dejan que fluya nada más que aire por tu cerebro, por lo que por más que he intentado escribirles un capítulo, no he podido.

-He decidido enfocarme en una o dos historias por el momento, los que me sigan sabrán que tengo muchas (unas 15 en total repartidas entre Fanfiction, Potterfics y Wattpad) por lo que este año he estado actualizando sólo dos: una que inicie con una amiga el mes pasado y otra del fandom de El Origen de los Guardianes.

Sí ya sé que algunas historias las tengo iniciadas desde hace mucho (la más antigua es del 2011) y que he estado perdiendo a muchos seguidores por dejar de escribir por largos intervalos de tiempo, pero espero entiendan que cuando inicié tenía tan solo 11 años, cierto era que tenía mucha más imaginación que ahora, y además, mucho más tiempo libre, pero con el paso de los años he estado evolucionando mucho en mi propio estilo de escribir, por lo que esas historias antiguas además de haberles estado trayendo contenido nuevo, las había estado editando para que fueran más acorde con mi actual modo de escribir.

Una de las historias que estoy actualizando ya está por terminar (Creo le quedan tres o cuatro cápitulos) y una vez acabe con ella planeo seguir con otra de las antiguas (lo más probable que sea Intente Superarte o La Batalla de Hogwarts) que son las que más avanzadas tengo, además dentro de un mes saldré de vacaciones de verano, por lo que espero contar con mucho más tiempo libre así poder actualizar mucho más seguido.

De nuevo me disculpo por haber dejado todas mis historias abandonadas por tantos meses (y probablemente unos más) pero ya era tiempo de que les diera una explicación y aquí está.

Se encuentran en todo el derecho de criticarme y reclamarme, yo misma he hecho eso antes cuando han dejado de actualizar una historia que me gusta mucho y comprendo el sentimiento, pero espero de verdad poder cumplir esta vez y terminar de una vez todas las historias inconclusas que he empezado.

Se despide, Isa.


End file.
